Dragon's Flame
by Sachs.Alex
Summary: Doug, his boyfriend Benny and Andy meet up for drinks one night. Benny drunkenly challenges Andy saying she wouldn't last one week as a firefighter. As her challenge comes to a close, Andy will find herself face to face with a Dragon. Whether or not she gets burned, well that's still undecided.


A/N: Firstly, I would like to apologise to those who are not part of this fandom for giving them false hope that Courage Under Fire had an update.

Secondly, this is a slightly AU story. In my head Andy is as queer as a three dollar bill so any mention of Nate will be Natalie. I've had this idea for months before finally deciding to put out on paper...Well computer screen. I'd apologize for this being another fic with firefighters but I'm not really sorry.

Thirdly, please forgive any mistakes. I'm currently in Puerto Rico without my laptop so this is being uploaded from my phone.

Enjoy.

P.S. My name coincidently is very similar to Andy's. Ain't life great?

* * *

Chapter 1: Challenge Accepted

I walk into E.S. Mills, the relatively new sports bar in the Upper East Side. When I first heard of the sports bar opening I thought it wouldn't last. The upper echelon of New York wouldn't be caught dead in there. Boy was I wrong. The bar stood its ground and quickly rose to the top of the list as a place to visit in New York. Most nights it's full, weekends are almost standing room only (not exceeding the fire Marshall code of maximum occupancy. Or so they claim.)

Doug and I have been going there once or twice a week since it opened a few months ago, so when it came down for me to meet Doug's new man, the place to go was a no brainer. Perks of being the reporter that reviewed the place has it's perks. I always get a booth.

I start munching on the peanuts that appeared just after I sat down. I'm about halfway through the small bowl when the boys walk up. I stand and take in the man next my best friend. He's got the classic handsome thing going on. Tall, wavy Brown hair, blue eyes, and what are definitely well toned muscles, as far as I can see anyway. Considering his job as one of FDNY's finest I wouldn't doubt he's completely ripped. Aesthetically, he's perfect but he, of course, is a he and therefore not my type.

"Andy Sachs. It's great to finally meet you."

I offer my hand and he shakes it firmly. Thank God. Doug's last boyfriend shook hands like a limp fish. I was always told that first impressions are important and a strong handshake will take you far. It doesn't matter if you are a man, woman, both or neither, a firm handshake is always a good thing.

"Benjamin Bernini. No relation to the sculptor. Everyone calls me Benny."

"And of course you both know me." Doug of course has to act like the child that he is.

"Yes, thank you, smartass." I roll my eyes at him. He can be a pain but he's one of the best friends anyone could ask for.

I wave to the seats in front of me and we all sit down.

Jane, our regular waitress, comes over with menus and takes Benny's drink order. She already knows Doug's: Vodka Cranberry with a lime wedge. Mine is simple: Keep the Blue Moon coming. Doesn't matter if it's in a glass with an orange our in a bottle. Jane knows I prefer the glass. Benny orders a Peroni. At my raised eyebrow he simply states "It's an Italian import. It's a piece of home."

I nod back. I ask him how working at a fire department works and he sets off on his explanation. The journalist in me is fascinated by everything that goes on. They don't hire any third party companies to cook or clean or anything. They do it all themselves with alternating schedules. He's going on about the intricacies of cooking for twenty people when Jane is back with our drinks. She places Doug's and Benny's down without much fanfare. She places my glass down and I notice with sadness that the orange wedge is missing from the rim. I turn to ask but Jane places a little ceramic cup on the table, and there's the wedge. Yay. Before I can pick it up she takes it, runs it around the rim, squeezes it and drops it in the glass. I sit dumbfounded.

"I've seen you do it enough times, darlin'." She saunters away after brushing her hand across my arm. I just stare at the place she was just standing.

"I wish I got that kind of service." Doug's voice breaks me out of my trance.

"Well, Hon, I don't think your her type. You don't have breasts." Benny stage whispers into Doug's ear. I can't help but chuckle.

"Andy please tell me you are taking her home tonight. She's been after you for weeks."

I tilt my head to the side and consider the question. Jane is undoubtedly attractive. She's got this smile with these dimples to die for. Her voice is like liquid sex, so smooth and low with a slight hint of a southern twang hailing from Texas. (She told us one night.) She has these chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt into. She could make any one swoon with one wink. By all rights I should've taken her home ages ago but there one thing stopping me, she is most certainly not Mir-

"It's been two years." Doug interrupts my thoughts and once his words register I kick him in the shin. How dare he being that up with new company at the table. One look from me and he knows we'll be having words later.

Benny seems to take the whole thing in stride and decides to change the subject.

We launch into how I work as reporter for the _Mirror_ and my hopes to become well known enough to freelance. Jane takes great care of us. Her service is so seamless it seems as I've I'm still one the first glass. My brain tells me I am most definitely NOT on my first glass.

"Please, Andy. You wouldn't last one week at my fire house." Benny said the absolute wrong thing. Never ever challenge a Sachs. You will lose, horribly. Doug's eyes snap to mine and then back to Benny. He goes back and forth between us like he's watching a tennis match.

"Challenge Accepted...Benjamin."

We must have had food at some point because Jane comes over to clear the plates away. I pull her into the seat next to me.

"Jane, honey, I need you to make a contract."

She's sitting rigidly and looks like a deer caught in headlights. I look down. _Oh. I d_ idn't pull her into the seat next to me, I pulled her into my lap. I shrug my shoulders. Eh, oh well. It's not like I bite. Well...that's not necessarily true. A smirk stretches across my lips as I think about sinking my teeth into that long slender neck.

"Sachs, keep it in your pants. We doing this or are you two going to go at it on the table?" Benny breaks into my thoughts. Asshole.

I place my hand on her shoulder and reach into her apron for her order pad. "Write this down. Benjamin Bernini challenges Andrea Sachs to complete a full week at firehouse-" I turn to Benny,

"27"

"-firehouse 27 after completing a basic course of firefighting taught by Benjamin himself." I turn to him for approval. He nods.

She scribbles it down and hands it to each of us to sign. Doug signs it for shits and giggles. Her signature completes it as the sober witness. Sticking the paper in my jacket is my last memory of the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all liked it. If you didn't, leave a comment or message as to why and I'm sorry but I can't please everyone. Just ask my ex.

I'm open to any ideas. Not much of this story is planned so there is room for suggestions from you lovely people.

For those waiting on Courage Under Fire, I won't be back in the states and reunited with Phoenix (my laptop) until the 13th. If we're all lucky, I'll update both stories as your Valentine's Day present.

While you wait for my updates be sure to read other fics. Without our readers, us writers don't have much of a purpose in writing. As always be polite to the authors, we have feelings too. They're usually reflected in our writing. If you don't like something be civil about telling the author why. Saying "this story sucks" doesn't really help us make it better.

Cheers,

Alex


End file.
